Un cuento que no es para nada de hadas
by UrielDark
Summary: Lovino es el futuro rey pero por razones tiene que vestir de mujer, cuando esta de camino al país de su futuro marido sufre una emboscada; perdiendose y encontrando una banda de idiotas dirigida por el mas grande idiota de la historia, llamado Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece después de todo no soy Hiramuya **

**Espero le guste**

**imaginen que es un pequeño mundo paralelo (los reinos son presentados como los países pero en verdad no lo son les menciono los países para que se hagan idea de como se dividen los reinos).**

**espero lo disfruten ya que si no .-. lo mejoro y lo subo otro día ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Erase una vez 2 reinos Roma y Germanos que vivan en paz de echo los dos se ayudaban ya que eran hermanos pero como era de esperar en todo cuento _fumado_ digo de fantasía la envidia, codicia existía y todo lo que tenga que ver con maldad . Los tártaros no veía provechoso que esos dos reinos vivan en paz ya que ellos estaban _marginados en un rincón_ de esos dos reinos así que movieron los hilos entre los dos e hicieron que pelearan provocando la división de los reinos en los puntos cardinales: este, oeste, norte y sur , formado reinados por donde sea . El punto cardinal Este es el imperio mas grande (Rusia) _ahora ya no marginado; _ con valiosos y poderosos aliados(Lituania ,Polonia , Bielorrusia , ucrania, estonia y Letonia) alguno de los mencionados contra su voluntad.

El sur el reino que aun se puede decir se mantiene en pie pero esta en decadencia (Italia obviamente) después de las constantes guerra se debilito; teniendo algunos aliados (Hungria,Austria ,Eslovenia ,Rumania ,Bulgaria)_y no tienen mas aliados ya que si se unen los otros pierden hasta lo que no tienen._

Al Oeste no hay reinados ya que durante la guerras los reyes del oeste fueron asesinados con todo sus descendientes (España, Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, Portugal) siendo el oeste conocido como la tierra sin rey o ley.

Al norte (Alemania) un reino fuerte pero no hace alianza con nadie ni con nada hasta ahora. Mas al norte un reino conocido como los nórdicos pero ellos no pelean ni tampoco hacen alianzas con otros reinos.

La historia se centra en el reino Sur (Italia) _o no habria sentido en el cuento_

El rey había muerto en el campo de batalla y el reino había perdido prácticamente la guerra y tal vez convertirse parte del imperio este ; pero sus aliados lograron que el imperio este retrocediera; en ese momento la reina tenia en su vientre al próximo heredero y futuro rey.

Como era de esperar el rey del este se entero y mando a que mataran al bebe sea hombre o mujer.

Cuando el bebe nació proclamando a todo el reino que el próximo heredero era un varón, todo el reino tuvo un momento de esperanza tendrían al próximo rey pero esa misma noche atacaron el reino matando a todos dentro del palacio o eso creyeron _y es que si uno mismo no hace las cosas los demás no te la harán bien nunca(moraleja para los malos)_.

El bebe sobrevivió (_¿y a que bebe mataron?que mas da_) El bebe fue entregado a los brazos de los aliados quienes después de una discusión que nadies discutió y es que la Condesa Húngara lo hizo fácil : -_Ocultaremos al heredero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad , pero tendrá que ser vestido como mujer para que nadies se de cuenta que tiene un gran parecido con su padre y madre y de nuevo manden atacarlo...-(_hay que ser realistas ella lo quería travestir por disfrute propio)_, -¿ objeción alguna?-...__~ninguna~..._

Vivió asiéndose pasar como la hija de la condesa por 17 años

Pero los espías no faltan en ningún reino y al parecer la adolescente no se comportaba como tal, levantando mas de una sospecha sobre su identidad y llegando a los oídos del emperador(zar), haciendo que este se frustrase, renegase, matase, asesinase y_ por poco llorase (bueno eso no)._

Ahora el zar quiere comprobar si la información que le llega es verdadera por lo que de nuevo ,(_dale la burra al trigo_) manda a segunda,terceras y décimas personas para averiguarlo.

A todo esto ¿porque tanto miedo a un mocoso que el puede matar y no pasar nada?...¿o tal vez si?...bueno yo solo soy la narradora ...

* * *

><p>Agradecer ami hermana que por primera vez en su vida me sirvió para algo, ella me ayudo en algunas cosas ^.^!<p>

Gracias por haber leído este cuento .


	2. ¿Casamiento?

**_Hetalia no me pertenece_**

**_Espero les guste ^.^U! _**

**_ Andrei: __Rumanía_**

**_ Aleksandar: Bulgaria_**

**_Aparición__ de hetalatinos ^.^..._**

* * *

><p><em>Elizaveta:-Hija Querida te comprometerás con el príncipe del norte – emitía una atmosfera feliz la condesa<em>

_Catalina: Madre siempre quise desposarme y mas con esa clase de personas- sonreía una alegre catalina (alias lovino)_

_Ja-ja-ja… reían y sonreían las dos ; de fondo un jardín lleno de flores…_

**_(Ahora regresando a la realidad)_**

Lovino:Y una mierda…no lo hago…

Elizaveta: Pero estabas allí…~_suspiro_~ por lo menos si hubieras escuchado, no habría pasado nada de esto.

Mientras tanto Roderich tomaba su té ;comento: La culpa lo tiene la salvaje-

Elizaveta: ¿Yo?...si esta no sabe ni donde esta parada

Roderich: No me refería a ti… ~_mirada de incredulidad_~…me refería a Catalina

Elizaveta, ja-jajaj..~_sonrisa torcida_~…Es tu culpa ~_cruzo los brazo y miro a otro lado_~

Lovino: No me importa…no me casare…escapare _~cruzo lo brazos y miro a otro lado_~

Elizaveta cogió un candelabro que tenia cerda y comenzó a golpearlo contra la palma de su mano suavemente .-¿Qué has dicho? ~_una sonrisa aun mas retorcida_~-

Lovino: Que escapo…

~Elizaveta meció un poco el candelabro y ataco directamente a lovino que estaba apoyado en la pared, gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivarlo por unos centímetros. Al fijarse en la pared pudo ver como este estaba con un hoyo y salía polvo~

Lovino: ¿estas loca?, casi me matas…

Elizaveta: Ese era el objetivo…~mientras apoyaba el candelabro en sus hombros~…Iras allí hacer la alianza o yo misma me encargo que vayas…_~mientras su aura se obscurecía_~.

Roderich ~dejo su taza a un lado~: Catalina salvaje ; no te casaras solo será _un tal vez compromiso_…pero le diremos lo que eres en verdad y las razones de eso…

Elizaveta: Si quieres derrocar al rey del este tendrás que hacer alianzas, ademas le dirás al llegar a su reino lo que en verdad eres y las razones.

_Pausa ~narradora~ les diré como llegaron a esa conversación, lo resumiré_

Como otro día lleno de reuniones donde asistían los aliados (Elizaveta, Roderich, Andrei, Aleksandar y sobretodo Catalina y _es que ella no puede faltar digo; el_)

La reunión era con el reino norte que por alguna razón hace año y medio comenzó a visitar el reino sur y ahora estaban allí para hacer una alianza por razones desconocidas (estaba el general, el príncipe y alguno que otro guardia), el general de ese reino comenzó hablar exponiendo lo grato y agradecido que se sentía.

Catalina (alias lovino) le importaba un poco o nada (yo diría que absolutamente una mier**) no presto atención de lo que trataba toda la reunión ya que solo pensaba en ~_tomates, chicas, tomates, chicas, chicas…el futuro rey del ancho mundo ; ¿Qué comeré hoy?_~ y así hasta que terminaron de hablar y es allí donde comienza su Apocalipsis

-Catalina…¿Estas de acuerdo con todo esto?- pregunto Elizaveta; en ese momento es cuando lovino regreso a la realidad. –Estoy de acuerdo- dijo sin preocupación .

-¿E-s..estas segura?- pregunto otra vez la húngara con una sonrisa torcía.

~_mierda, ¿esta sorda?_~ pensó -Si estoy de acuerdo; ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?- levantando una ceja; la expresión de Elizaveta era de felicidad pura , Andrei se reía bajito, Roderich tenia una leve expresión de asombro, Aleksandar tenia una mueca con sonrisa torcida

-Entonces- dijo el general del norte mirando al príncipe. Un chico alto rubio con ojos azulados y una expresión seria, pero en ese momento estaba algo nervioso y eso lo noto Catalina

Este se acerco y se arrodillo frente a Catalian/lovino y abrió una cajita pequeña y en ella posaba un anillo.

-¿Aceptas?- dijo con una voz muy seria.

Lovino no sabia hasta ese entonces como se le pedía matrimonio a alguien ; aparte que no dijo: _¿Catalinas aceptas comprometerte conmigo?_- así que Lo mas lógico que pensó el idiota lovino fue ~Sera su costumbre regalar anillos a las alianzas ; algo así como un presente …~asi que acepto

-Esta bien- dijo…cogiendo la caja y guardándola

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que normalmente se pone en el dedo … pero Elizaveta comento: Ella es algo tímida-

-No importa, entonces la esperaremos en nuestro reino…Queremos que los dos se conozcan mas-dijo el general dando una sonrisa

Después que todos se retiraron incluido Rumania (ya que no quería estar cerca de Elizaveta) y Aleksanda (que tenia cosas que hacer) .

Elizaveta hiso un comentario sobre el compromiso del que lovino hasta ahora no estaba enterado.

Elizabeta: Que bien lovin , no esperaba que aceptarías pensé matarías a todos los presentes…pero veo que no eres como yo pensaba-

Lovino:¿Cómo no voy aceptar una alianza importante?...-se apoyo en la pared de la habitación

Roderich: después de todo no eres una bestia como creía. Dijo mientras movía la cuchara dentro de su taza, pero tampoco esperaba que aceptara ese compromiso…

Lovino: Solo me tengo que hacer amiga de ese idiota…y punto final…tendremos aliados fuertes.

Elizaveta: Si, primero tienes que hacerte su amiga y luego su pareja…tiene razón lovi …~mientras su puños golpeaba la palma de su mano en forma vertical~

Lovino puso una cara de incomprensión -¿pareja?, ¿estas retrasada…?

Elizaveta: Claro o acaso…¿ te quieres casar de inmediato?- dijo sonriendo

Lovino: …._no respondió nada ya que aun procesaba la información que le acababa de llegar._

Roderich: Algo me dice que lovino no presto atención a nada de lo que decían (_como toda su vida_) _~tomo un poco de te~_

Y cuando por fin lovino logro comprender todo

_~Tada llegamos a la conversación~ -ahora-_

Lovino: Entonces le diré lo que soy en cuanto llegue a ese reino…y las razones…pero no me casare ni jodidamente drogado o borracho (o ambos)

Rodreich acomodo sus lentes –Que formas más indecente de hablar-

Lovino: Y un bledo mi forma de hablar…hablo como se me venga en gana…-

Elizaveta: entonces viajaras pasado mañana.

Lovino: ¿QUEEEEE?...¿tan rápido? ¿Ni una mes mas?...-

Elizaveta: Tiene que ser lo mas antes posible; así cuando cumplas tus 18 años tengamos la alianza confirmada.

Roderich: Es lógico dentro de 3 meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad. –mientras enlazabas sus dedos.

Lovino: Bastardos, solo lo hago porque es necesario, sino fuera así los mato a todos ustedes- dijo mirando con cara de desprecio.-Cuando me convierta en el rey los hare mis sirviente- mientras comenzó a reír como un loco.

_** Esa mima noche (Reino este)**_

Se encontraba el zar en su trono con dos guardias a los lados cuando se escucho la puerta del salón abrirse y entraron dos soldados y un general.

Se arrodillaron y el general comenzó hablar.

-Nos llego información señor …Catalina; pasado mañana saldrá del reino, no informaron el propósito del viaje…pero sabemos que se dirige al norte.

-Así que por fin saldrá; quiero que la captures viva y la traigas aquí- dijo el emperador mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Entendido- y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero antes que lograra salir del salón el emperador le dijo:- Si fallas, te pasara lo mismo que al anterior general-

Los tres hombre hicieron una reverencia y salieron del gran salón.

General: Contrataremos a los ladrones del oeste…

Soldado: Pero ellos…no lo harán..

General: Yo se como convencerlos que ataquen…

Soldado: Pero la quiere viva.

General: Y es allí donde aparecemos…Soldado; ya sabes a quien contratar así que ve de inmediato…

_(su plan se vera mas adelante)_

_**Al siguiente día En algún lugar del bosque de la parte Oeste. (un día antes del viaje de lovino/catalina)**_

Venia corriendo un muchacho…lo más rápido que podía

-Je-fe ah-ah…le traigo información- mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Debajo de un árbol se encontraba el susodicho jefe, levanto la mirada retirando el sombrero que tapaba su cara.

-¿Ahora que?- dijo algo enfadado tal parece que fue irrumpido de su siesta.

-El ba-bando de Va-nn entraran en nuestros territorios- y seguía recuperando su respiración

-~Olé~ así que parece nos visitara…- se levanto acomodando su sombrero recuperando su animo - Hay que decirle a todos-

Se dirigieron a su campamento que no estaba muy lejos, unos cuantos kilómetros arriba y allí estaba su campamento cerca de un rio.

-Chicos les traigo buenas nuevas…-Grito el chico mientras subía a un barril, algunos que estaban afuera de sus carpas se acercaron y otros que estaban dentro salieron e hicieron lo mismo.

-Nos visitara nuestro amigo Vann- dijo levantando las manos- Mi propuesta es darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos- en señal de eso extendió sus brazos ambos lados y comenzó a reír (y como si fuera contagioso todos lo hicieron)

-¡Uh lala!… tiempo sin verlo…que emoción…le preparare su plato preferido- dijo un rubio acercándose al chico

-No creo que quiera…- respondió el otro

-Vamos Antonio que a Vann siempre le gusto mi comida y a todo esto, ¿cuando nos visita?- pregunto

-Tal parece que pasado mañana-y seguía sonriendo –Momento de encontrarnos chicos- grito el castaño.

-¿ donde estarán?- pregunto un chico llamado Martin

-En la frontera de este lado con el de … Vash- dijo el que trajo la información un chico llamado Miguel. ( la frontera de Francia con suiza)

(Si también suiza es un país sin rey pero nadie se puede meter en ese territorio ni ladrón ni aristócrata ya que Vash los mata)

**_Día del viaje de Catalina /lovino_**

Lovino desde su habitación hasta donde estaba el coche tenia su capa con la capucha puesta, detrás de el se encontraba algunos sirvientes llevando algunas maletas.

-Te extrañare Catalina- lloraba Elizaveta mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su pañuelo

-Que dramática- dijo lovino frunciendo el ceño pero no se noto ya que tenia la capucha puesta.

-Idiota esto lo hago para hacerlo mas emotivo- dijo en voz baja la húngara.

Roderich y Elizaveta no viajarían con el ya que tenían asuntos pendientes así que ellos irían después.

Roderich comento: -Iras por la frontera de mi reino, ya que allí podrás dormir en una casa de campo que tengo por allí, te demoraras 2 días –

-Así que será rápido- comento lovino .

-Un grupo de soldados te seguirán por tu seguridad- dijo Elizaveta

-Pero iré por un lugar seguro- comento Lovino

Roderich espeto: -No; iras por las fronteras, al lado oeste de la frontera hay ladrones, asesinos de todo _aunque también son de tu especie tal vez se comprendan_- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

-¿ha?... bueno contad que no molesten.- y entro al coche aun con su capa y la capucha puesta. Elizabeta entro un momento al coche y le entrego una carta.

-¿para qué es esto?- pregunto lovino

-Allí esta toda la verdad de tu identidad y las razones- dijo en una voz inaudible, solo para los dos –Entrégasela a tu futro esposo, no quiero que tu le digas lo que en verdad paso, ya que con tu forma de hablar ellos lo pueden tomar a mal- y salió del carruaje cerrando la puerta .

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y Lovino vio de la ventana trasera del coche como se alejaba, el nunca había salido del palacio era su primera vez así que estaba algo emocionado.

Al salir por fin del palacio salió por la calles de su ciudad… hermosa ciudad en verdad...lovino ama su reino tanto que si es posible daría su vida, no se arrepentiría de nada todo lo haría con cautela y precisión no había margen para el error .Se adentro mucho en sus pensamiento.

Media hora después volvió a ver por la ventana trasera del coche. Ya había salido de la ciudad y ahora se adentraba al bosque; efectivamente estaban los soldados…pudo reconocer algunos.

**_Y así sus ¿aventuras están comenzando? ..._**

* * *

><p>Espero lo hayan disfrutado ...espero comentarios de cualquier clase (menos insultos -.-U)<p>

Gracias~


End file.
